Might Makes Right
Racing into the town square under Giselle's orders, Tsuruko's mind was also rushing a mile a minute—her words were vague, something along the lines of "the zodiac guys are attacking the town square, but this is too generic—it may be a trap". Trap or not, Tsuruko Sejren was never one to turn her back on innocent people, she could never look away when bystanders were in mortal peril. However.... When she reached the main plaza of Hargeon, there was absolutely nothing there. Nothing at all; the streets were conspicuously human-absent; Tsuruko's eyes shifted around in panic; as if immediately suspicious. Even worse, was a trio of ravens circling the statue of the Phoenix Knight—a squad of birds of ill-omens. The sky began to darken... "Very good! I was surprised if the Presence Disruptor that Virgo built for us wasn't just a hunk of junk." A bitter laughter reached Tsuruko's ears—she quickly swiveled around, noticing somebody all too familiar... Behind her was a young woman who had short orange hair and hazel eyes. Her clothing was a mix and match of some sort, with different colours and different themes. She wore a black vest with a large collar that ended at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing coloured red and light blue respectively. She also had a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart with a white detached sleeve on each arm. The woman sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh and wears a pair of colour matching fingerless gloves and white detached sleeves on both arms. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also seemed to wear some sort of armour that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ended by the waist. It seemed as if there were two axes on the armour as well, but the "axes" extended all the way around her waist and appeared to be quite flexible. "...Sion!" Tsuruko's eyes sharpened as Sion kept up a smile that bore no emotion but just a big mouthful of shiny teeth—truly, a terrifying sight. Her smile only widened, as she gloated, "I'm pleased you fell for our little trap, Tsuruko Sejren! Now, stay perfectly still..." A surge of dark purple engulfed her hand, as her weapon, an odd blend between a flute and a sword—which was an long, elongated bar of metal, half as long as Sion is tall, with several thin holes at the very end; shaped like an armoured zanbatō was summoned into her hand. Tsuruko refused to take action—instead, she held her hand out, asking her, "Sion, last time we met...you had a sad look in your eyes. Even though you talked of evil, the look in your eyes showed me how much you were lying about your true will. ...Look, there's still time! You're on the wrong side of this." "Keep thinking that." Sion curtly replied, as she thrust her arm out, her aura of magic flared up, piercing the heavens as a pillar of darkness. "I don't need change. Ever since I was created, I knew my purpose." Tsuruko was shocked by those words. "...Created? What do you mean!?" Sion sneered, "That's right. Say, did Excellen ever tell you how imaginative she was? As The Exalted One, she's in every second of time at once—the past, the present, the future—no, let's just call her omniscient. So, there's this guy who's thirty years from now. He's made to be her sworn enemy and maybe one of the few people who has even the slightest chance against the might of The Exalted One. So, let's just say one day she was inspired by him—back in the past, a few years ago, she took out a few crayons and some paper, and drew me." "...! Sion..." Tsuruko was full of sympathies for her enemy...and yet... "Oh, wait, there's more. Much, much, more! I was cast into the Mirror World—just like all of her other little creations! The Mirror World's a fun little dimension where unspeakable monsters that could only be thought of by her twisted mind exercise a Darwinist regime—the strong prey on the weak; that's all there is to life there. "Thankfully", Joker scooped me from that world and turned me into..." She threw her arms out, as the visage of an azure knight surrounded her body momentarily. "...This. I'm a monster!" Tsuruko still refused to take action, arguing, "...Sion, being a "fake" and a "creation" shouldn't affect you like that. Our identities are formed by our actions, not any pre-set labels or what people tell you." Something inside Sion's mind turned, as she focused back on Tsuruko, her cocky smirk turning into a psychotic grin that showed no emotion; only teeth. Razor-sharp teeth. "..."Identities are formed by our actions", you say. Must be nice, being your own person and having an actual life. A mere drawing like me could never get away with saying that. The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even my power! I thought that by becoming THIS, I could finally be someone — someone who's not at all a mere fake! But... nothing changes... I'm still just empty!" Tsuruko yelled, "Sion, listen to me! Sion, if people refuse to accept you, then I'll just accept you even more!" An enormous set of angelic-looking wings tore from Sion's back; while in the shape of a divine being's, they were stained a pitch-black; a sign of corrosion- as the azure armour formed around her body. "Everything about me is borrowed; forged by Excellen. I'm just a worthless fake, born from nothingness, and bound to return to nothingness. She created a knight just for herself, she gave me life, she gave me beauty, she gave me power...but no soul! I'll always be nothing! You couldn't possibly understand how that feels! But...now...I'm no longer the illusion in the mirror. I exist as the strongest among beings. I was created for the sole purpose of destroying that man, and while I fulfill that goal...I will become so powerful that challenging me would be beyond your wildest dreams!" "Sion..." Tsuruko finally summoned Dragredder to her hand, ready for battle. "It has to be this way, huh?" "See me as I am, no longer afraid of anything! I shall become the ultimate overlord, ruling as the world's most Supreme Being! You're going to kneel before me, Tsuruko Sejren!" The azure armour solidified, as Sion finally became her symbiote—the Ouroboros Symbiote, ready to battle. "Now, let's break away!" "Alright, come on! All your anger and hatred, aim it at me! All your darkness, let it rest on my shoulders!" Tsuruko proudly declared; finishing off with, "Now, it's showtime!" ---- Charging towards each other, Tsuruko Sejren and Sion Kenzaki clashed violently. It was red vs. blue, antidote vs. poison, and white vs. black. If ever there was such a scuffle between polar opposites, this would trump them all. Tsuruko's violet ensemble flapped in the wind, as she shot forward with a swift burst of speed towards Sion, whom steeled her nerves, raising her blade to anticipate the next blow. Whoosh. The cleave of Dragredder came at a mile a minute—Sion raised the Zander Calibur; steel vs. steel, sparks flew in fury as the souls of the High-Velocity Sword Gun and the Electro-Beast Sword Flute were roused, clashing together with the power to shake the universe and each other with their swings. It wasn't a simple battle. It was more a battle of ideologies than a fight. Light vs. Darkness. Hope vs. Despair. The two quickly began an impressive bout of bladework, swinging at each other wildly—as Sion's Zander Calibur was poised to kill, Tsuruko, of course, gripped Dragredder in a reverse stance, aiming to disarm, not to kill. "...Tsuruko Sejren, since I first laid eyes on you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..." Sion spat through her pearly white teeth, "I can't wait to split you in half!" "Sion, you're not a bad person!" Tsuruko protested, "I know!" "...What do you know about me!?" Sion snapped back—their blades in a perpetual lock. "The power of the knights isn't meant to be used by bad guys! If you were against me and weren't wearing that azure armour then you might be a baddie! But right now, clad in the protection of hope, you're definitely lying to yourself!" Tsuruko began to apply pressure, slowly pushing Sion back. "Shut up with that symbolic nonsense already! You're making me want to kill you even more!" Sion pushed back herself, with the two girls constantly switching positions in the struggle of power. "... I've got you figured out! It's that all it takes is one bad day, and you'd be just like me. All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day. You had a bad day once, am I right?" Sion summarized; her tone becoming more and more fervent and psychotic as she broke the hold, swinging down at Tsuruko. "...That's right." Tsuruko silently deflected Sion's sword swing with a powerful kick; before rushing forward. "But if I didn't have that bad day, I wouldn't be here right now, fighting alongside my friends to protect this world from you guys!" "....!?" Sion's expression changed to that of absolute shock, as she lost all feeling in her arms. "...Though I lost my parents that day, they left me with the words..."make as many friends as you can". From those words, my despair became hope. And my hope...I'll spread it all around the world!" Tsuruko retorted, "...If I can change darkness into light like that, why can't you? Sion, listen up! I've been there too! I can relate! Sion, let me help! We could work together. Let me fill you with hope! You needn't be out there on the edge anymore. You needn't be alone." "....Who are you...?" Sion wasn't sure what to think anymore. "I am Tsuruko Sejren, the one who will make friends with everyone in Hargeon...no, the universe!" At that point...Sion realized something. She had already lost against this girl, with her unstoppable passion. She was utterly terrified, and yet...she wanted to be part of Tsuruko's world. She couldn't understand this feeling—it was so warm....Sion dropped to her knees, giving up the ghost. "...Tsuruko Sejren, you're a devil..." "...If so, why are you crying?" Tsuruko cheerily extended her hand to Sion. "C'mon, stand up, Sion. Let's go home together." "...Tsuruko Sejren...." Sion was at a loss for words—Tsuruko just smiled as Sion uttered, "...I've lost...?" "C'mon, let's be friends! I know, deep down, you want a pal. Somebody to help you bear that cross—and I, Tsuruko Sejren, on behalf of La Pucelle and Earth Land, extend my hand to the symbiote, Sion Kenzaki! Let's work together to save this world!" Sion slowly extended her hand... ---- BOOM! A loud crack resounded throughout the area—as a myriad of blades shot towards the duo at high speeds. Tsuruko's keen eye noticed that these six swords were jet-propelled by quite possibly science, and the tips of the swords were coated with an unknown golden energy. Before the blow could properly connect, Tsuruko opened her eyes in shock; in front of her was an unexpected figure...somebody she knew all too well. They had blocked the strike with their own body. "...Sion!" Tsuruko exclaimed—Sion Kenzaki had defended her rival, putting her life on the line... "...I'm sorry, Tsuruko Sejren, but I can't die just yet. I've yet to return your handshake, have I?" Sion commented in a deadpan tone, as she coughed up a pool of red from the very depths of her stomach. "Sion, that's enough...Please, get away from here!" Tsuruko clutched her new friend's shoulder, trying to shake her away from a gruesome death. "If you don't run and live, then we can't be friends, got that!?" "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" A vicious, disgusting laughter resounded throughout the area; no doubt it belonged to the one whom had just attacked Tsuruko and Sion. Tsuruko felt sweat gather at her brow—a suffocating magical pressure was being exerted, and she had been caught under it. Struggling to stand to her feet, Tsuruko used Sion's armour as a grip—resting on Sion's shoulder, she braced herself. Whom descended downwards to meet the eyes of the Ouroboros Symbiote and the Ringed Wizard was a young woman in her mid-twenties—she appeared strikingly similar to Giselle Mercury in Tsuruko's eyes. The woman had pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks. Her eyes looked to be a powerful purple while her hair appeared to be a pale-silver color as it loosely flowed outward and seemed to be about waist length. This woman was clad in a skintight battle-suit, which was similar to a futuristic armour clad completely in what appeared to be blades. This armour had multiple black marks and lining, and thin breast-plates keeping her breasts raised. It was extremely light-blue in coloration, with numerous metallic attachments to cover the outer side of her legs and arms—both started with jagged plates and pauldrons on her hips and shoulders, respectively. There was a collar around her neck; and on the back of the armour, six varying types of swords fanned out in a wing-like formation, with one enormous sword straight down the middle. Tsuruko could tell from one look at this woman—she was a bad guy. "Good work there, Ouroboros!" She sneered, as if sarcastically congratulating Sion. "You served your purpose as intended." "...!" Sion raised her eyebrows in surprise; utterly shocked. "...The hell do you mean!?" "...Thanks for the help, bub. Operation ~Kablammo~ is locked and loaded!" She cackled like a maniac, prompting Sion to unleash a discharge of magical energy towards her—which she swiftly evaded without even trying. "It seems that you're a dipshit, just like your original! Time's a ticking! In five minutes, that preschool...it'll be bright red, just like the blood on your bodies!" Sion utterly lost her cool, yelling, "You BITCH! How can you endanger innocent lives like that!?" The woman smirked evilly in response. "Why do I need a reason? As Virgo of the Zodiac Knights, the seat right under Joker, I can do as I damn well please." "They may all look the same to you, but there are different kinds and different levels of evil. A first-class villain doesn't target honest lives. I won't let the Zodiac Knights endanger those children!" Sion quickly darted off full-pelt; running in the direction of Hargeon Preschool. "...Oh, so Ouroboros has changed itself from despair into hope? I'm surprised, you mere nothing. Ah well, it won't change a thing. Run along, now!"The woman cracked her neck in anticipation as she mockingly waved good-bye to Sion. "Finally, it's just you and me, girlie." The expression she wore was pure terror—for Tsuruko, of course. "...Who are you?" Those were the only words that could leave Tsuruko's mouth; the woman's aura was forcing her down. "...Oh, also!" She laughed once more—the woman snapped her fingers, summoning a silver and black belt from out of nowhere which had a triad of purple crystals engraved upon the buckle. "You have one too, let me see yours!" The woman suppressed her aura, enabling Tsuruko to stand properly. Tsuruko, still trying to comprehend the situation, pointed to the tricked-out crimson belt which had a phoenix-shaped belt buckle and a black lever. "....Why do you have a Driver Belt!? You're not a good person, so why do you have it!?" For the very first time, it seemed that Tsuruko Sejren was enraged. "Let me tell you a little story, girlie. Long ago, from the egg of the Exalted One, light and darkness was born. While world-shattering, Origin and Varian were not long for this world. You know what they did?" "...No?" "They sealed their power into two belts—the Shining Driver and the Galaxy King Driver." She tapped her belt. "Now, let me show you the power of Planet-Eating Beast Varian!" The Galaxy King Driver which she held was ablaze with a purple flame—as she wrapped it around her waist, scanning a black ring over her belt. "...I won't let you!" Tsuruko declared, as she slipped the Flame Ring upon her finger; scanning it over the Phoenix Driver, a surge of crimson shot upwards and engulfed her body— Tsuruko obtained crimson gauntlets, greaves, and pauldrons which possessed flame-esque markings—additionally, the gauntlets appeared similarly to that of a dragon's claw; possessing a triad of golden claws attached to the knuckles. The crimson armaments had numerous emerald jewels embedded within them, in addition to various golden decals. An aura of flame surrounded Tsuruko's body as her hair becomes a burning scarlet—truly, a blazing warrior had awoken. "Flame Style! Now, it's showtime!" She shouted to the heavens—charging towards the woman full-pelt with a blazing aura surrounding her body. "Excellent! Fresh meat to soften my knuckles on!" The woman taunted, while she proclaimed in a mocking tone, "Now, it's showtime!" The voice that she used was one of heavy insults, as if taking a jab at everything that Tsuruko Sejren stood for. Black light surrounded her body, engulfing her momentarily and forming a cocoon around her body, which quickly shattered.. Tsuruko immediately stopped in her tracks—what was in front of her was... Something that was completely at odds with the rumours of Varian—a golden and raven textured elegant gold Übermensch; dressed in the holy robes of a black sage showcasing its divinity, with a jagged, black wings—while so pure, it struck fear into Tsuruko's heart. The golden helmet's cold, azure eyes stared straight at Tsuruko Sejren, as the woman cackled, "That's the face! That expression of pure hopelessness, it's delicious! Kneel before me, for I am Kirika Hotsuin, the apex of evolution as the Super Galaxy King!" ---- "...Gah!" Tsuruko let out a yelp of pain—the Super Galaxy King had struck her in the side with a powerful kick—without the blazing defense of Flame Style, she definitely would have torn a hole in Tsuruko's side. Tsuruko could barely defend herself against the onslaught of the Super Galaxy King; whom clawed away at her viciously with her long, sharp fingers. Leaping into the air, Tsuruko uttered, "Lucifer's…" As the hilt of Dragredder emitted a surge of solar energy, which spiraled up the length of the blade, coating it in a truly immense amount of solar energy. Gritting her teeth, Tsuruko bared her sharp incisors, and her pupils contracted, giving her an almost demonic visage. The solar energy upon Dragredder condensed itself to its utmost limit. Howling, "HAMMER!!" Tsuruko swung the blade forward, releasing all the solar energy upon Dragredder in a single blow, solidifying and shaping itself in the form of a fang shaped wave of magical energy that aimed to tear her foe in half. The force of Lucifer's Hammer caused smoke to spread everywhere, obscuring Tsuruko's view. As the smoke settled, the Super Galaxy King assumed a fighting stance; summoning a wickedly curved blade to her hand in a flash of purple light. This sword was katana-like, though it held no luster; incredibly dull. Pivoting her foot, the Super Galaxy King, shot forwards like a speeding bullet towards Tsuruko, with the intent to skewer her. Tsuruko equipped the Defend Ring; attempting to shield herself from the attack. "...!!" It took Tsuruko's a few moments to register that he foe was dashing towards her. Quickly shifting her body's position to the left, the young woman barely evaded the Super Galaxy King's strike which pierced the air itself, releasing a shockwave which caused the water to ripple as it shot out to sea; the sheer pressure of the strike completely shattered Tsuruko's Defend Ring. "...How!?" "Ohohohohoho! The Super Galaxy King is an existence borne to destroy the world! I can destroy anything that I choose to!" Without any hesitation, the Super Galaxy King spun around, smashing her blade into Tsuruko's side as Flame Style was shattered. The wickedly curved sword sliced into Tsuruko's flesh as if it was tofu; the young woman's body screamed with the attack, and she was beginning to see her own demise, a mere thirty steps ahead. The sound of Tsuruko's thigh bone being fractured resounded throughout the air, before a hard footstep cracked through the air. The Super Galaxy King's figure rushed forth with a gust of wind as Dragredder barely blocked the Super Galaxy King's blade. In the span of a few seconds, Tsuruko and her foe repelled each other at alarming speed, with Tsuruko's body about to break down at any moment. Tsuruko couldn't even see her foe's movements. "Land Ring!" Columns of rock began to erupt from the ground... "Too slow." The Super Galaxy King unleashed a singular slash, slicing straight through the rocky spires and striking Tsuruko's Land Ring dead-on; obliterating the Transformation Ring before it could even take effect. The Super Galaxy King wasn't serious at all. But still, it should be easy for her to rip off Tsuruko's arms and legs. Tsuruko Sejren and the Super Galaxy King repelled each other again. Tsuruko's body moved without thinking as several winds swirled around her. Her arms and legs, this body, with just the intention of not dying, fended off her foe's body by itself; Hurricane Style was deactivated instantly as the Hurricane Ring was destroyed. The Super Galaxy King struck Dragredder once more. With just a swing of her arm, the Super Galaxy King sent Tsuruko flying through the air. "...Kyaah!" Taking swift action, Tsuruko managed to land on the ground and readied her blade as she snarled at her foe, but before she could react, the Super Galaxy King's hands clutched Tsuruko's head. But faster than the foe's hands trying to squeeze Tsuruko's head, her foe sliced Tsuruko down to her thigh. The Super Galaxy King's grip increased. The sound of Tsuruko's skull fracturing. Raising her blade to her neck with the tip of the wickedly curved sword aimed directly at her neck, with the slightest of movements required to kill her, the hilt of the Super Galaxy King's blade emitted a surge of solar energy, which spiraled up the length of the blade, coating it in a truly immense amount of solar energy. The solar energy upon blade condensed itself to its utmost limit. With a single command of "Vehemence Edge!" The Super Galaxy King released all the solar stored upon her blade in a single blow, solidifying and shaping itself in the form of a fang shaped wave of solar energy that sent Tsuruko's body flailing across the landscape; her armour shattered into a million pieces. Weakly, but quickly catching herself, Tsuruko staggered back. As the Super Galaxy King began to cackle maniacally, she crumbled to the ground. Like a puppet with its strings cut, she collapsed on her rear end. She couldn't speak well. If she moved her throat, the only thing that poured forth was red blood. The body weight on Tsuruko's shoulders became even heavier; as her eyes widened in shock—what was before her was an unspeakable occurrence....Her Super Soul Rings, the items that gave her the moniker of "Ringed Wizard", they were... Copy, Laser, Bind...no, all of them besides Rocket and Drill...even Flame, Hurricane, Land, and Water, they were shattered into powdered dust. Even so, Tsuruko couldn't just fall to this woman. She had to give it her all... "...I'm not gonna give up so easily, Kirika! Playtime's over!" She declared as her magical energy surged up... ....Only for Kirika to throw Tsuruko to the ground; her lithe body slamming against the floor as light gathered and converged upon her blade to its utmost limit. "Picked a great time to grow a pair, didn't you!?" The weapon became a blade of blinding brilliance, as the light converged to a single point; the tip. Swinging forward wildly, Kirika shouted, "Vehemence Edge!" as she unleashed a spinning, 'X' shaped blast of black light from her weapon which shot towards Tsuruko at incomprehensible speeds; perhaps it would destroy her in a single strike if it made contact. "So, you're gonna play with me, huh!? I don't think you know how this shit works!" Again, again, again; more and more blasts of darkness impacted upon Tsuruko's body, as Tsuruko howled in pain while Kirika snapped, "Die! Die! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Being relentless in her assault, Kirika never stopped for even the briefest of moments as Tsuruko continued to scream in agony. "Yeah, that's it! Go ahead and beg for mercy! Fat lot of good it's gonna do ya, but I do so love to hear your screams!" Blood spewed out of Tsuruko's mouth, followed by intense pain. She could feel her insides getting burnt. The pain spread throughout her body, and it hurt so much that she couldn't stand it—no, she couldn't describe this sensation. The pain intensified as soon as she tried to fight back—it was extremely hot. Slowly, her body began to accumulate burn marks; her tears of fear and pain wouldn't stop. "Guu……aaaah……" The pain of the Super Galaxy King's blasts increased as the sound of Tsuruko's body becoming fractured resounded throughout the air. "Say goodbye, Ringed Wizard!" Kirika triumphantly cackled, as she prepared the final blow... However, the sword did not hit Tsuruko. The two meter chainblade was split down the middle, and fluttered from the air to the ground. What broke this sword with ease was a streak of flaming red light that glimmered through the darkness was... "Sorry I'm late." A deep voice sighed, rather upset at himself. Tsuruko slowly looked upwards, to see... A young man with an unruly mop of silver hair that was accentuated by several fashionable spikes, while his bangs frame his face, exposing his forehead, and a muscular body befitting that of a demi-god; along with hazel eyes. There was no doubt. "...G-Gary...!" Tsuruko was absolutely stunned by his last minute save. "Well, I said that I'd help you out in fights, didn't I?" He so matter-of-factly responded, before turning to Kirika. "Oi, you. Listen up. I won't stand for you putting your filthy claws on my ladyfriend here. So I'd advise you to run off with your tail between your legs." Kirika laughed, "Ohohohohohoho! So you're the Ancient Magician who holds the Chimera Driver in this era? You're going to get hurt doing this." Her arrogance was even more apparent than usual. "Well, you're going to get eaten." Gary retorted, as his magical energy flared up in the form of a wolf—quickly, Gary Straights withdrew a golden ring which had an armoured face engraved upon it—with emerald compound eyes. Throwing his jacket off, Gary inserted the ring in the right slot of the Chimera Driver and turned it counter-clockwise, opening the front buckle that revealed the lion head inside. Pure magical energy was released from the Chimera Driver—which quickly wrapped around Gary's body, as an orange glyph manifested before him. So casually, Gary walked through the glyph unflinchingly; the glyph erupted magnificently, cladding Gary Straights in golden and black armour shaped after a wolf with glimmering emerald compound eyes. "Now, it's lunchtime!" Underneath the armour of the Super Galaxy King, Kirika snarled like a wild beast in anticipation. "Time to kill you again, Ancient Magician!" ---- "Stop right there." A ominous voice, akin to that of thunder crashing resounded within the ears of Gary Straights and Kirika Hotsuin—the latter however, noticed that the voice was all too familiar... The figure who called out was majestic; clothed in white robes which have golden linings; covering their upper body in a glowing mantle that draped their shoulders. Their attire otherwise consisted of a white trenchcoat, white baggy pants, as well as white, pointed, elf-esque boots. They wore black gloves, and their face was concealed by a draconic-looking orange mask, which was covered by a hood. The robes of the Phoenix Knight were bright with heraldry that proclaimed the warrior's devotion to eradicating evil. What Kirika could see, she would soon learn to fear. The mysterious Being Who Is One With The Skies...the Phoenix Knight. "Finally, you're here! Oh I've waited a long time!" Kirika applauded; calling straight up to the Phoenix Knight. "I'm glad. I did so want you to be here. You see, it doesn't matter if you defeat me, I've proved my point. I've demonstrated to you there's no difference between me and everyone else! All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day." The Phoenix Knight glanced over at Tsuruko's body and then Gary; with a snap of her fingers, the Phoenix Knight began to levitate Tsuruko Sejren with powerful psychic energies; her body surrounded in a cyan aura. "...Hey, what are you doing with Tsuruko, buddy?" Gary called out—his grip on his large broadsword didn't fade, cautious of both the Super Galaxy King and the Phoenix Knight. "Ah, an Archetype Magician. I wouldn't expect you of all people to be partners with Chimera." The Phoenix Knight evaded Gary's question, instead dealing him some cryptic words. "...Archetype?" "Don't let Chimera devour you. Trust in those you care about, and your bonds will be able to surpass the desire for magical energy." The Phoenix Knight subtly manipulated the cyan energy around Tsuruko's body, hoisting her over to Gary. "Leave this place, Zero, and take my idiot pupil with you. Return to La Pucelle and the great Giselle Mercury shall assist you." "...She's not that great..." Gary mumbled to himself. "That little remark's coming off your grades, Straights." Gary could have sworn he heard Giselle's voice right about now—but he brushed it off. "...Aww man, but I was gonna pay this bitch back for hurting Tsuruko right now!" He protested; but he eventually relented, taking Tsuruko's barely alive body and making a break for it. The Phoenix Knight turned to face Kirika, her voice echoing like the first beats of time. "From now on, it's my turn." Kirika cackled, "Anyway, back to our little reunion! It's so good to see you again, saviour!" She adjusted her helmet, continuing, "Oh, let me guess, that purple haired girlie is also one of your magicians? You and that Vritra bastard aren't that different, you know. You take kids in and condition them into serving as your pawns; and most of the time they're too ass-retarded to do a damn thing about it!" "..." The Phoenix Knight became silent. "You had a bad day once, am I right? I know I am. I can tell. You had a bad day and everything changed. Why else would you dress up like white sage with phoenix wings and run around beating people up you don't like? You had a bad day, and it drove you as crazy as everybody else... only you won't admit it! You have to keep pretending that life makes sense, that there's some point to all this struggling! God, you make me want to puke." "..." "I mean, what is it with you? What made you what you are? First your hubby and baby girl, now that test-tube kid! People you love tend to suffer, don't they?" Kirika was attempting to push her buttons. "..." "Heh. That's why I like you. You think you can have a family. That just knocking me out will magically reform me… and they'll be safe. So dumb. Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this. I know it's soon, but… think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family…" "..." All of a sudden, Kirika's tone became more erratic and fervent, ranting crazily, "Why can't you see the funny side of this!? Why aren't you laughing?" "Because I've heard it before... and it wasn't funny the first time." The Phoenix Knight stoically replied, never losing her composure; only drawing the weapon that would end the life of the Super Galaxy King... ---- "Your pulse is dropping quickly..." Rosa began to panic like mad from the moment that she saw Gary Straights carry in a beaten and bloodied Tsuruko Sejren. The shine from her eyes had mostly faded, as she began to drift off.... "...There's deep lacerations all over your body!" ...This time, Excellen was freaking out at what happened. The mighty Exalted One; the being at the origin of all was showing genuine humanoid emotion—absolute terror for her friend. Gary quietly rested Tsuruko's body on the table, looking at her horrid state with guilt filled eyes. "...Prepare for a blood transfusion. Tsuruko, I won't lose you, no matter what!" Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters